Greaser Pool Party
by MysteriousWriter1127
Summary: What happens if the gang goes in a swimming pool?


**I was at a pool party and I spent almost the whole time doing this!**

What happens when the gang tries out this swimming pool?!

The built-in swimming pool water reflects the beautiful blue clear sky, and it was still... Very still... until...

At least three shirtless guys ran whooping and screaming and did cannonballs to splash the water. The others followed.

"You guys are insane," Marty in a skinny sexy bathing suit yelled as Sonny poked his head out of the water. "Hey! The last swimming pool we got is so damn small."

Putzie poked his head shouting, "yeah and Doody made it break."

"It was you Putz!" Doody screamed and splashed him. "You busted it."

Rizzo came in a red bathing suit with Kenickie following her with a white top and shorts. "I ain't going in. Mm-mm."

Putzie climbed out of the pool as Kenickie said, "C'mon. I'll be with you." Then he jumps in.

"No thanks." Rizzo crossed her arms. Then Putzie pushes her in. She screams like a little girl and yells, "PUTZ!"

"I can't help it. You scream like a girl!" Putzie starts laughing his ass off, and then says to Marty. "Need a lift ma'am?"

"Wait. What?" He picks her up and hurled her into the pool. She screamed too hysterically while the guys cheer. She poked her head up breathing and shouted, "You grease balls!" She splashes the laughing guys as Putzie came back in.

Then Frenchy comes in the scene with a teal green bathing suit with a swimming cap.

"What's that thing on your head French?" Doody asked.

"It's to protect my hair. I don't want it to get ruined," Frenchy squeaks as she jumped in the pool.

Danny and Sandy showed up. Sandy is wearing a yellow bathing suit while Zuko is shirtless.

"Get in you guys!" Doody shouted.

Rizzo said too, "the water is fine!"

Sandy turns to Danny and said, "oh Danny. I don't know about this."

"It's fine Sandy." Danny begs. "We're missing all the fun!"

Sandy looks at the pool unsure. "You first."

Danny sighs, "Fine." He dives in the pool. And then comes up and picks her up and into the water.

"I'm not such a great swimmer," Sandy says worriedly.

"Yay! The gangs all here." Kenickie shouts.

"Wait." Frenchy looks at everyone. "We're not. We're missing someone."

They all looked each other and said at the same time. "Jan."

"Where is she anyways?" Putzie asked.

"I'm here."

They all turned to see Jan with a towel wrapped around her.

"Are ya coming in?" Sonny asked.

Jan sighed stepping away from the pool. "I don't know. I just ate a sandwich, I don't want to drown or anything."

Putzie shouted, "C'mon Jan! I'll hold ya the whole time!"

Jan looked at the water very scared and then sat on the brick ledge by the water and took her towel off and slipped in the cold water to Putzie.

The gang cheers and Doody shouts, "Finally! The gangs all here!"

After a whole thirty minutes of swimming, Marco Polo and diving boards, they were still in the pool having fun.

"We could do this for hours!" Danny shouted excitedly and swam around. And asked Sandy who is on the side, "Are you ok?"

"I don't know. I can't swim."

"I'll teach you. Just like at the beach!" He took her hand and swam around.

"This is so much fun!" Frenchy giggled from a splash. "I wish this never ends!"

"Yeah!" The gang shouted excitedly.

"WHAT THE HELL YOU KIDS DOING IN MY POOL?!"

They all look at the old man scared.

"GET OUT! OR I'LL CALL THE COPS!"

"Damn it! We're busted! Let's bail!" Kenickie shouts.

Everyone swam out of the pool and ran out of the backyard, grabbed their things and out the gate they went.

The gang stopped a block away catching their breath.

"Kenickie?" Rizzo shouted angrily and slapped him on the shoulder. "I thought it was your uncle's pool!"

"I can't help it; my next door neighbor has the awesome swimming pool!" Kenickie says apologizing.

"Well. I guess we're banned from there," Doody said sadly.

Marty sighed, "now what?"

"Hey! My cousin has this brand new trampoline in his backyard! Let's go!" Kenickie announced. The gang cheers and follows him.


End file.
